Arthur Selby
P.C. Arthur Selby is a policeman residing in Greendale. Persona As a policeman, P.C. Selby is very law abiding citizen; health and safety is his number one concern. He also has a crush on Doctor Gilbertson. Job Arthur Selby is a police constable in Greendale. Vehicles *Bicycle *Panda Car Appearances *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, Postman Pat and the Robot (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale (does not speak), Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat's Pigeon Post, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit (cameo), Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt and Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Red Balloon, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Playful Pets, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck, Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Spy Mission and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, Big Balloons, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Surprise, Giant Cake and The Flying Christmas Stocking (cameo) *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees, Postman Pat and the Identical Cats, Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Scarecrow, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band (cameo), Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse Specials: *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure P.C. Selby will also appear in Postman Pat the Movie. Voice Cast *Ken Barrie (Televison Series; Seasons 1 - 6) *Enn Reitel (Movie) Counterparts *PC Plum (Balamory) *PC Copper (Bod) *PC McGarry (Camberwick Green) *Bobby (Hattytown Tales) *Constable Knapweed (The Herbs) *Bertie Ball (Juniper Jungle) *PC Plod (Noddy) *PC Pinkerton (title character) *PC Pod (Poddington Peas) *Eddie Stone (Portland Bill) *PC Pete (Roary The Racing Car) *PC Boot (The Shoe People) *Bad-tempered policeman (Thomas & Friends) *PC Pendle (The Treacle People) *Constable Potter (Trumpton) *PC Crooknabber (Wimpole Village) Gallery P.C.Selby.jpg|P.C. Selby in Season 3 P.C.SelbySeason7.jpg|P.C. Selby in Season 7 PostmanPattheMovie57.jpg|P.C. Selby with Ted Glen and Ajay Bains Postman pat cast.jpg|P.C. Selby and the cast of the Specsavers Advert Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups